Even in Death
by HidingBehindSmiles
Summary: Songfic. Song Even in death by Evanescence Warning : Character death, ooc-ness


This is my first fanfic. Please forgive me for any grammar errors.

Disclaimer : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the song Even in Death is owned by Evanescence.

* * *

Moonlight in Konoha is hidden behind dark cloud tonight. No longer after the moon was hidden, thunder began clapping and rain began to fall. A lone figure can be seen standing in front of a grave.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

His black hair drenched by the rain. His dull onyx eyes stare down at the grave in front of him. Thunders flashed again, lightened up the grave. He then can read what is written there.

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

He then reads the name over and over again. But, he didn't read wrong. It is _his_ name that was written. It is Naruto's name that was written there. Slowly, he reached for the grave stone.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

He then rubs it lovingly, before he kneels down and hugs it. If one would look closely, you can see that he is crying in silent tears. His tears sparkled when the thunder flashed again. It's _their_ fault; it is _their_ fault that he died.

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

He has stayed there even after his funeral was done. When he heard his death, he feels like that he was struck with a lightning bolt and then he feel that the world is going dark. He then stayed at that state until before the funeral.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

In funeral, it has taken all of his willpower to stay passive. Even so, everyone can see that he hold back his tears. No one tried to approach him, except for Kakashi and Sakura. However, he knows that everyone sympathize him. He is grateful that they know that he don't want their pity. They know that if they try to calm him, he will be broken.

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

It happened so fast. They have been together for these last two years. He still remembers his voice that calling his name, his soothing words when he had nightmares, his calming voice when he cheered him up. He has lived to grow fond to those things he does.

_Even in death our love goes on_

He needs him, because he loves him.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

He could still remember the feeling of his kisses and touches, the joy that he brings when he laughs and sadness when he cried. He misses his carefree attitude and his confidence in everything.

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

He still can feel his presence with him. He can't believe that he died. After everything that they have been through, he can't accept that he just… gone.

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

He stayed there for hours, still under the heavy rain. His mind is going numb; his eyes become dull and lost.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

He falls asleep, under the heavy rain and besides his lover grave.

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

Nothing in this world could take them apart. Not even death. He promised to stay beside him, and he will keep that promise.

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

He loves him, more than anything. Nothing can compare to his love for him. He will be on his side, forever and ever. He can't live without him. If he died, he will soon join him. He needs him to live.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

At sunrise, Itachi came to Naruto's grave. Like what he predicted, he could see his brother fell asleep beside the grave. He then checks him quietly.

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

When he was done, he wakes Sasuke up. "Otouto, you'll get a cold if you sleep here. Come on, let's go back," he said softly. "Iie, nii-san. I want to stay here," he replied.

_Even in death our love goes on_

"Sasuke, he would never want to see you like this," Itachi said back. Sasuke just stayed in silent. Itachi then hugs him in comforting gesture. "Don't worry Sasuke. He'll live forever in your memory, in your love."

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Sasuke could feel that his tears are falling again. He knows that what his brother had said is true. "Don't torture yourself like this. Keep on living your life. Stay alive for his sake.

_**People die, but real love is forever**__._"

* * *

...

...

So... please review!!


End file.
